


A pile of Kitties

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 6-some, F/M, Harem, Kitty play, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgy, Pet Play, Spanking, all the kitties for Varric, kitty pile, mage harem, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt: Varric and a mage pet harem.<br/>It wasn't like he started collecting kitties on purpose. But he wasn't complaining about his bed being full of warm purring kitties either, was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pile of Kitties

**Author's Note:**

> [kmeme prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16181.html?thread=63148341#t63148341):  
>  Whether through good old fashioned wooing, manipulation, kidnapping, or a combination of all three, Varric sets himself up with a harem of magepets. Anders and Dorian kitties, Hawke and/or Bethany puppy, Merrill as a ponygirl, go nuts anon. I just want Varric spoiling his magical menagerie rotten, "cross-breeding," lots of handfeeding and puppypiling in a massive bed.
> 
> Feel free to include other NPC mages (Adaar-only magequisitor or none at all and no Amell/Surana please) like Jowan, miraculously alive Niall, Connor Guerrin, random survivors from Redcliffe, Alain, whoever. I personally can't see Solas or Vivienne going for it but if the muse takes you then by all means, go ahead.
> 
> Varric needs all the love, is what I'm saying.

_A pile of kitties_

Oddly, it had been Daisy and Blondie who started it all.

If it wasn’t for them, this wouldn’t have started. If either of them had not been around, it would not have started. Funny, considering Anders’ blatant loathing of the little blood mage.

To be fair, Varric himself was the one who gave the first little push that set this whole thing in motion. Perhaps it had been ill-advised, but there had been a bit too much of the Hanged Man’s ale and – Maker’s breath – it was _Daisy_. She had somehow ended up on the floor, her back against Varric’s chair, nodding off with a mug half full of ale clutched between hands and knees. With the way Isabela had been crooning about her _Kitten_ , it had been impossible to resist.

Just one hand slipping down, ruffling the soft black hair gently before he could rub her behind one of those elegant long ears. Daisy _purred_ , and from that point on it was history.

It was unclear what possessed the other mage to do what he did, but it was clear that the sound of purring got to him. Varric petting the blood mage like a cat, and she reacting with a purr? Clearly that was too much for him to handle, so he had stood up and stomped over, promptly sitting down on the floor on the other side of Varric’s chair. The dwarf had teased him, asked if he wanted to be petted like a good kitty as well, and although the nod was almost imperceptible, the answer had been obvious.

Isabela had been cackling, Fenris and Aveline had looked their own particular flavours of disturbed, but Anders quietly rumbled a purr similar to Merrill’s as Varric’s fingers tangled through his hair to rub behind an ear. And he hadn’t moved away from the spot.

Isabela had lost interest soon enough, more interested in her almost-successful attempts to talk her way into Hawke’s bed, and the mages had been left in peace at either side of Varric’s chair. He had simply kept on petting them, somewhat bemused. Daisy had started to nod off under his attentions again, but Blondie had pressed closer and closer until Varric was sure the mage was actually just trying to crawl into his lap.

A suspicion that had rang true when the last of their friends left, leaving only Varric with his two mages, one on either side.

While Daisy dozed, Anders turned to sit on his knees, sprawling his upper body over Varric’s lap. His laughter and teasing had not deterred the mage – who, in hindsight, had been subtly pushing at Merrill’s back to make her topple forward – so he had acquiesced and petted the blond mage more, drawing more and louder purring from him. When Blondie’s backside had started to wiggle, Daisy fell forward with a gasp of surprise – and from there it was mostly a drunken haze.

Varric couldn’t quite recall if there had been anything sexual that evening, but Merrill had been eager to play the kitty game and Anders got only more vehement in his jealousy. Those were some fine memories.

Up to date, Anders was still jealous of the attention Daisy got. It wouldn’t stop Varric from giving the delicate elf his attention, because she purred so happily, and she would roll on her back so easily to let him rub her belly, and really she was just a delight. But Blondie would be watching, a deep frown creasing his brow as he sat on his haunches a little way off. Or he’d prowl around them, like now.

Daisy’s innocent eagerness didn’t suffer under her fellow kitty’s eagerness. She mewled happily under Varric’s petting hands, shuddering in delight when he leaned down to kiss her.

“Aren’t you just my cutest little kitty, Daisy? You’re so adorable, aren’t you?”

She giggled and her whole body wiggled, all elegant curves of lean limbs, the fluff of her tail sliding over the floor at her movements.

Blondie pounced.

His fingers snagged at the end of her tail, and she squeaked at the sudden tug. She scrambled upright and away, the smooth fur slipping from the other’s clawed grip. It was good her tail was fastened with a particularly small plug, or Blondie might’ve hurt her – then again, Varric doubted the healer would actually pull her tail like that if there was a risk of harming her. Blondie was a jealous cat with a strong dislike of Daisy, but he was always there to check his fellow kitties for injuries or pains and heal them, even his little Daisy. Varric was pretty sure that was why she tolerated this behaviour without ever snapping back at him – because she knew he cared about her as well.

That didn’t mean Varric would let Blondie bully his poor Daisy without consequences.

Varric slapped the offending hands and Blondie was sitting back on his haunches instantly, a small unhappy noise escaping him.

“What did I tell you about pulling Daisy’s tail, Blondie?”

His mage was clearly debating whether it was wiser to flee the dwarf’s wrath now, or bask in the attention he successfully stole for himself. Varric was ready to take that choice away, standing from where he had crouched to pet his Daisy and grabbing Blondie’s shoulder in a firm grip.

“You know what naughty kitties are in for here. Come on.”

Anders squirmed, trying to twist out of Varric’s grip. Decided to prefer fleeing after all then. Not that Varric would let him, and the mage knew that perfectly well. Anders was a troublemaker – much like he recounted from his days back in the Circle of Ferelden with a touch of fondness to his otherwise angry stories – and he earned himself a punishment with such regularity Varric had to hold back to not damage still sore skin.

Possibly, that’s why Blondie never learned.

Sparkler – his little sadist – was perked up and watching as Varric sat down on a chair and pulled Blondie down over his lap. His other kitties had taken pity on Merrill, Hawke having tempted her onto the bed where Chuckles had been lazily sleeping – like usual when he was here, really – where they were now both grooming and petting her until she purred again.

Varric loved his kitties like this. Especially when Blondie would be sweet again after his usual punishment had been doled out.

He flipped the long blond tail up, giving it a few light tugs that had Anders squirming with the movements of the plug. Unlike Daisy, Blondie preferred a rather large plug. Much like Sparkler, he enjoyed trotting around wiggling a large, majestic tail, and even if he wanted it a smaller plug would not hold the weight. This also meant he was all the more sensitive to what happened to his tail.

While Blondie squirmed and protested in short, aborted whines, Varric petted the soft pink skin of what should’ve been a pale ass appreciatively. He’d given all his kitties a shave just that morning, so Blondie was all smooth and sensitive for him. A splotch of yellow stood on one cheek, the remainder of a bruise when Varric had ended up spanking this particular naughty kitty three times in a row. He tried not to bruise his sweethearts, but Blondie never ever learned, apparently.

This time would not help the bruise to fade either.

The first, open handed spank earned him a jolt of the kitty on his lap, but no sound. Blondie scrabbled for purchase on the floor, trying to keep his balance while Varric’s hand came down again.

He set a steady rhythm, none of the slaps too hard, but the spanking insistent until the much abused skin of Blondie’s ass turned a deeper shade of pink. The mage managed to hold still for some time after finding his balance, but soon enough the consistency of the blows and the sharp sting of each resounding spank had him squirming and whining again.

Varric only paused to check how hot the skin was becoming, until deeming it safe to continue without harming his kitty. The spanking went on until Sparkler lost his interest and the naughty kitty’s bum was bright red and flaming, quiet sobs barely distinguishable from below. Then Varric had to stop, knowing he was only a few blows away from a new bruise.

He wrapped his arms around Anders’ torso, lifting him from his lap so he could sit back on his haunches again. The mage squirmed uncomfortably until the heated flesh of his bum wouldn’t have to lean on his heels, finally resting his head and arms on Varric’s lap again. He hid his face in his arms, sniffling softly as Varric started to pet the loose blond hair.

“Now will you behave, Blondie?”

A wordless nod was all it took, and Varric leaned over to press a loving kiss to the back of Anders’ head. “Good kitty. One day you’ll behave yourself without me needing to punish you first.”

There was a suspicious lack of reaction to that statement, but Varric let it go. It wasn’t like he didn’t notice this rub of the mage’s arousal now against his ankle, and neither could he ignore the bulge in his own pants that was now getting delicate little headbutts from his kitty.

…

Hawke had been easy enough, though not quite intentional. Not that Varric wasn’t happy with his third kitty, it was just that he hadn’t intended of gathering himself a whole harem. Blondie and Daisy were already quite the handful – both hungry for his attention and the oldest of the two picking fights and professing a dominance that was entirely out of place beneath Varric’s loving care.

It was just that none of them had been prepared for him barging in the way he did. Varric had both his kitties kneeling before him, each sitting up good and proper with their new tails curling over their ankles while they accepted small pieces of food from his fingers.

Blondie nearly bit off Varric’s fingers in surprise and mortification of being walked in on, butt naked and happily aroused with a tail sticking from his ass, and Merrill barely stopped from choking on the bit she was chewing, fleeing to hide behind Varric’s chair instantly.

Hawke’s eyes moved from tailed mage butt to the soft swell of perky elf breasts to the bulge in Varric’s pants within seconds, and there was a smirk before Varric could even comment.

They had exchanged some quips – to the distress of two naked kitties – until Varric offered Hawke to join. He could have a tail for him delivered by the morning. It had been mostly a joke, intended to make Hawke aware of how embarrassing his presence was, but surprisingly it worked out in the other direction.

The door had been closed carefully and bolted, and then the recently reinstated noble stripped in just a few practised movements. Finery thrown aside, Varric could feel the blond mage, who had been pressed against his leg embarrassedly, perk up slightly in interest. Apparently, Hawke’s clothes did a fine job hiding erections, considering the entirely different sort of tail he had bobbing openly in front of him now.

Shameless man, had not been deterred by Varric’s teasing, and had to be pulled down to the floor by Anders to be shown his proper place. Hawke adapted remarkably fast, and the remainder of the evening Varric had three aroused kitties rubbing themselves all over him while he kept feeding them little bits and pieces of bread, cheese and fruit, enjoying their tongues on his fingers and each other – and eventually, on him.

Hawke had kept the love for being fed like that.

Of course, all his kitties were all too happy being fed by their master, but Hawke was always the first begging for scraps. He was also the one most likely to distract Blondie from his jealous bouts, having an obsession of his own with the constantly pinked mage butt.

Whether he just liked to rub against the heated skin of a spanked butt, or if it was something personal towards Anders was still unclear. Either way, he was off the bed to catch his fellow mage as soon as Varric moved to stand, Blondie only pulling off his lap reluctantly. Varric left the two to their antics – if he would stop to look back at the way Hawke nuzzled against Blondie’s ass, pressing the taller mage forward until his chest touched the ground and his ass was up in the air, he wouldn’t get far. And he meant to at least get his kitties some food, as none of them had eaten yet tonight.

He returned with a large bowl full of pieces of chicken, bread and apple slices. In the short while he had been away Chuckles had fallen back asleep, now with Daisy curled around him, and Hawke had all but mounted Blondie. Anders was mewling and bucking back against the burly mage rutting against his red ass. Sparkler was circling the two with a hungry look in his eyes that had nothing to do with the food Varric brought.

“Kitties! Not before dinner!”

Hawke was off his fellow kitty instantly, rushing over to knock against Varric’s legs as he moved back to his chair. Sparkler rolled the whining blond over for a few nuzzles, granting Varric a plain view of just how aroused they both were, but the two of them rolled back to their feet slowly to meet Varric and Hawke at the chair again. Daisy nudged Chuckles awake and hurried for their master’s attention and food as well, while the other elf lazily stretched and followed slowly.

The short moment of Varric’s distraction as he checked if all his kitties would join him was enough for Hawke to practically duck his face into the bowl of food. Varric laughed and nudged his head away, ruffling his hair with a good few scratches behind the ear until the mage purred loudly. He took a spot where he could shamelessly rut against Varric’s leg, pink tongue flicking out to lick his lips repeatedly until the first bite of food was offered. Varric’s fingers were sucked in and lapped clean before he was allowed to get his hand back, the first chunk of chicken thoroughly devoured.

“Hungry kitty,” he chuckled, offering Hawke the second bite too while Blondie and Sparkler followed the piece with their eyes. “One would think I never feed you. I hope you’re not telling people I don’t take good care of my kitties, behind my back.”

Hawke purred, licking his lips and rubbing up against Varric harder while he shook his head. He gave an enthusiastic mewl, already reaching for a third bit.

His gluttony just served to receive a shove from the Tevinter beside him now, skilled lips catching the piece before Hawke could.

…

If the way the first three had joined was odd, Solas and Dorian had been completely unexpected in their own way. Well, Dorian was not especially unexpected, considering they specifically _invited_ him in. It was simply a surprise that Varric allowed himself to be convinced to ask by his sweet kitties, and that Dorian agreed to join with little restraint.

He was a little nervous, of course. Varric had coaxed Daisy and Blondie into their nakedness and wearing a tail and ears slowly and carefully, where Hawke had thrown off his clothes without a bother. Sparkler came in at a point where Varric already had three kitties milling around him in their full glory, purring and mewling for his attention.

Daisy had been a little shy about him joining – and the other way around, Sparkler had been most uncomfortable with her presence – but Blondie and Hawke were quick to take him into their care, helping him prepare for their playtime. Now they were in Skyhold, and Blondie’s presence was only tolerated on Varric and Hawke vouching for him, they had taken to the rule that their shared space was _always_ for play. Before, in Varric’s suite in the Hanged Man it had gotten slightly awkward at times during Wicked Grace night, being in their play room without play, so here they did better.

Whenever they returned from their respective obligations, they first stripped, washed, inserted their tail and put on their ears, and only then they entered their shared suite. Varric was proud to see that when more than one of his kitties arrived at the same time, they would clean and groom each other until they were ready.

If Sparkler’s face had been anything to go by, being spoiled by Blondie and Hawke before entering had put him rather at ease. He had stuck to the sides a little shyly at the beginning, avoiding Daisy altogether until he finally dared closer. Blondie had taken an immediate liking to him for his reluctance to be around Daisy, even if their reasons were vastly different.

And even then, Sparkler adapted soon enough. Once he was used to him and the other kitties being naked, he no longer avoided Daisy and treated her like she was a little sister to him.

Yet another thing that made Varric proud. His kitties loved each other, even if they were not sexually interested in one another. He couldn’t have wished for a better group of loveable kittens.

And then Solas just… appeared.

Varric couldn’t quite recall how he arrived, just that one morning he awoke to a fifth kitty in his bed, a bald elf stretched lazily over the foot of the bed. His tail was short and thin like Daisy’s, although Varric was pretty sure he hadn’t gotten it for him. Then again, neither did he protest. Chuckles was that lazy cat who just showed up, tolerated some cuddles and then stole your bed to sleep on until it was time to leave. He had never actually spoken to the man about his presence here, but his kitties accepted him immediately and Varric didn’t have the heart to question him about it. He clearly came here to relax, and Varric saw no reason to deny him that. Not much, anyway.

He made a point of rubbing Chuckles’ ears until they twitched though, tempting him to react and play while he rarely joined.

Now too, he joined to eat, but he didn’t push up on Varric’s lap like the others to demand attention and food, and only took a bite when it was offered to him specifically. Varric took care of feeding the elf enough, or his more enthusiastic kitties would steal all the food.

Chuckles rolled his eyes when the feeding turned into a fight between Daisy and Blondie over a particularly large slice of apple, and the fight turned to both their mouths working around Varric’s fingers to steal as much of it as they could. Varric only released the slice after a while, leaving them glued together as they tried regaining the remainder of the apple from each other’s mouths. As soon as they rolled to their side – kissing and licking excitedly – Chuckles turned away to lazily crawl back to the bed and curl up on a corner.

Varric now had the undivided attention of Hawke and Sparkler, each with their crotch riding up against his shins as their eyes followed his hand wherever it went, lips snapping around his fingers for each bite he fed them. He chuckled deeply, scratching Sparkler behind an ear and earning a deep, content purr from the mage. He fed them the last few pieces before allowing Hawke to clean his hand, grinning while that hot tongue twined between his fingers to get every last speck of grease from the chicken.

Gently pushing them off, he stood and walked around the still kissing kitties on the floor to the bed. Sparkler and Hawke were right behind him, crawling quite literally on top of him as he sat down. He laughed, allowing himself to be pressed back, both kitties rubbing up against his sides.

He was surprised by the touch of the other two at his ankles, Anders trying to crawl on top of him as well as Merrill floundered, her way cut off by the blond.

“Now now, play nice.” His chastisement was mild, but Anders immediately ducked away nonetheless, turning his ass away from Varric and out of reach. Hawke perked up with a smirk, quickly clambering over Varric and Dorian to reach the other mage and make a grab for the red ass.

“Hawke,” he laughed when Blondie whimpered. “How about you play with Daisy instead? Blondie has had his punishment and is hurting enough without your help.”

Hawke obliged, though not without a playful slap to the reddened skin. Blondie squeaked and jumped off the bed altogether, hiding behind the edge with a baleful glower at the Champion. Surprisingly, it was Chuckles who moved to comfort him, stretching lazily first before draping himself over the bed where his arms could reach over the side, making soft cooing noises at the distraught kitty below.

Hawke meanwhile clambered over Merrill, pressing her backwards and down on the bed from where she had been trying to curl on top of Varric’s legs. The dwarf watched with interest as the burly mage ground down his erection against her without shame, even as his Daisy giggled shyly and a flush rose to her cheeks. She spread her legs most willingly though, and if the ease with which Hawke thrust into her was anything to go by, she was no less aroused herself.

_Watching his kitties play always did something wicked to him._

And playing was outright rutting this time too.

Sparkler – always alert on Varric’s moods – didn’t wait a moment to jump into action. He rubbed his face up against the bulge in Varric’s pants without delay, purring loudly for Varric’s attention. Varric let his fingers slide into the mage’s hair to pet him, but it took him a bit longer to tear his eyes away from how Hawke was pounding their delicate Daisy into the bed. She was making the most delightful sounds, her legs wrapping around Hawke’s hips and her fingernails scratching over his biceps, leaving bright pink lines to show the male was having sex with a kitty.

Only at the impatient sound of his Sparkler he gave in, giving the Tevinter a lopsided grin. He reached down to loosen his breeches, but also gave a few light tugs on Dorian’s hair until he crawled up, allowing Varric to pull him down for a kiss.

He peppered his kitty’s face with butterfly kisses, taking hold of the that straining erection to give it a few tugs, just until he could feel the first drop of precum running down his wrist.

“You’re not ruining my clothes, are you Sparkler?”

Dorian whined and his hips bucked in Varric’s hand, but Varric simply tugged his kitty to come sit higher. Straddle his hips, to be precise, so he could enjoy the flutter of that large fluffy tail teasing against the bit of exposed skin over his loose breeches.

The sounds of Hawke grunting, Merrill panting and moaning eagerly beneath him, had Varric hurry. He pushed down his breeches to pull his thick length out, fondling the base of Dorian’s tail to tug on the plug. Dorian mewled, hips trembling in an effort to hold still when Varric removed the plug with a pop. It pulled a gasp from his kitty at the same time, and Varric could feel the hot touch of precum hitting the narrow stretch of bared stomach now.

There was a brush of skin belonging to neither of them, and a loud startled moan from Sparkler. Varric turned his head to see it was Anders reaching out, rubbing fingers against Dorian’s hole – no doubt pressing that magically summoned grease into him as preparation. Solas slipped off the bed while Anders was distracted, and Varric’s eyes widened to see the elf was aroused as well.

So they would get treated to Chuckles joining them to play tonight? Blondie was going to be so smug about this.

His thoughts were dragged back to the kitty kneeling over his lap when the long healer’s fingers wrapped around him, giving his thick cock a few good greasy strokes before releasing him. Sparkler wasted no time to sink down, already properly prepared from the large plug he favoured. He squirmed delightfully nonetheless, and Varric took a firm hold of the mage’s hips to make sure he kept still. Loud gasps surrounded them, a moan and a cry from one side telling them Hawke and Daisy reached the end of their hurried game; the pull on the sheets by clawed hands on the other side meaning Chuckles had gotten impatient with Blondie’s moment of distraction.

Sparkler’s muscles worked around him, and his kitty’s hips moved impatiently. Varric chuckled good-naturedly before loosening his grip, allowing Dorian to pull himself up and drop down again. He set a steady rhythm quickly, moaning and panting eagerly as he rode Varric.

Glancing aside, Varric reached out to offer a hand to Blondie. His kitty was whimpering and moaning alike, Chuckles thrust sharp and harsh. If Varric didn’t know that was how Blondie liked it, he would’ve told Solas to take it easy. But as it was, two healer’s hands wrapped around his own, clenching and tugging while Blondie pulled it close, rubbing his face against his palm with happy mewls between his moans and whimpers.

And then Sparkler finished.

Varric’s eyes snapped up just in time to see his kitty arch his back, thrusting down hard on Varric’s cock and his spent jetting thickly from his straining length. It was only because of Hawke’s quick intervention that Dorian escaped a punishment for the particular offense of ruining Varric’s coat, the Champion managing to catch the first burst with a hand and the second – and following – with his mouth, lips wrapping around Dorian’s cock. Daisy was down and over Varric in seconds, lapping at the splatter that Hawke had missed to quickly clean Varric’s clothes, before it could soak in.

Hawke eased Sparkler off Varric’s cock carefully, slowly laying back and pulling his fellow kitty with him. The Tevinter was still panting, curling up with Hawke contently while Merrill reached over for the male’s plug, easing it back in carefully. She crawled back over Varric, worrying her lip.

She was such a sweetheart, always worried about the other kitties. She didn’t want Varric to be upset with Dorian.

He hushed her quietly, cupping one cheek with his free hand and giving her a reassuring smile. A small smile fluttered over her lips before she quickly ducked low, nuzzling at Varric’s slick cock for a moment. Then those large green eyes flashed up, and before Varric could follow what caught her attention she was pushing at his thigh.

“Daisy? What are you doing?”

She mewled in response, only pressing harder until Varric complied. He moved so his legs were pointing at Anders – and then it clicked. Solas grinned at him, and while Merrill crawled under Varric’s shoulders to press him upright, the other elf made a move that was clearly unexpected for the kitty he was fucking. Blondie yelped as he was lifted, a flutter in the air the only hint for Varric that magic was being used to lift the larger male so easily. Solas climbed up on the bed, buried to the hilt in Anders, and shuffled forward until the healer was forced to come upright as well by Varric’s upper body. He clung to Varric immediately, allowing Daisy’s cooing over him without protest as he was positioned over Varric’s cock as well.

And with that, Chuckled sunk down on the bed, his knees pressing Varric’s thighs up for a lack of space, and Blondie came down with him.

The big plug of Blondie’s tail wasn’t even close to enough to prepare him for the combination of thick dwarven cock and an elf rutting hard into him.

Blondie thrashed, his moans of pain and delight both, and Varric could distinctly feel the heat radiating of Anders’ ass on his thighs now. Without looking he knew Hawke and Dorian would be watching with rapt attention.

Only Daisy had ever taken two before, And Varric wouldn’t dream of penetrating her ass with how thick he was. Never trying this before with Blondie had clearly been an oversight.

He thrust up and Blondie cried out, fingers scratching over Varric’s coat. Daisy’s hips were moving against Varric’s back hungrily, although she wasn’t reaching between her legs yet. He was pretty sure that wouldn’t take long, if she was like this from watching them.

Chuckles set a punishing pace, and Varric could barely keep up in his position. Anders’ sounds of pain stopped soon, just moans of pleasure tearing from his throat now at each hard thrust, each time the thick and the long cock pressed into him fully. Varric could feel Daisy’s wrist against his back as she started to rub herself between the legs at a fast, hungry pace, even as she reached under Varric’s arm to cup her palm over Blondie’s cock.

As her palm made contact with his glans, the tall mage arched almost violently and came, crying out loudly and tightening up until it was almost painful. Solas gasped, his movements suddenly erratic as Varric felt the wet heat flooding Blondie’s hole around his cock. He gripped his kitty’s hips to give a sharp few thrusts to finish off, filling the mage with a second load immediately.

Varric sunk back as soon as Merrill moved aside, daintily licking her palm clean as she perched on the bed next to them. Anders draped on top of Varric in a boneless heap, not attempting to pull away. Rather than that, he whined when Solas moved back, the slick slide of his cock pulling out unpleasant even for Varric. He would’ve loved to go on, but there was simply an end to what they could achieve.

Fingers he could not identify without seeing the owner tugged at the base of his cock, pulling the halfway flaccid length out of the mage on top of him as well. There was some movement and Blondie tensed shortly, then the brush of the luxurious soft tail against Varric’s thigh. A tongue licked him clean delicately while Chuckles joined them on the bed in a – this time exhausted rather than lazy – sprawl.

Daisy snuggled up against Varric and Blondie’s faces, and for a second Varric could swear he felt two tongues on him before his cock was released to soften in peace. Two more kitties pressed up against his side, warring for the best spot to curl against him with lazy pushes and growls.

“Play nice, kitties,” Varric muttered, reaching out to ruffle the first mop of hair his hand encountered. It earned him a purr and the mild struggles subsided, all kitties content with the way they could curl up.

“Sweet dreams, my sweet kitties.” Quiet, sleepy mewls of agreement came from each side, and he smiled, arm drawing tight around the waist of the mage on top of him.

He loved his kitties. No matter how they had come to him, by accident or on purpose, he loved them all. He couldn’t have had a better group to warm his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> My first orgy. Goodness, I never thought I'd be writing an orgy, not with what a pain just a threesome is already. All the limbs getting lost along the way... Still, it was impossible to resist this prompt. I hope you could all follow which kitty part went where!


End file.
